


Приятная встреча

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Ло наконец собрался обживать новую квартиру, но сначала вынужден пообщаться с соседом.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	Приятная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece Pairings Battle 2020 (команда Kid х Law)

График смен последней недели не дал Ло нормально обустроиться в новой квартире: он забрал у управляющего ключи, выслушал краткую справку, куда тут с чем обращаться, перевез свои немногочисленные пожитки и сразу нырнул в рабочий режим. Он приходил среди ночи, ел, что придется, принимал душ и отправлялся спать перед следующей сменой, продолжая распаковывать вещи только по мере надобности и, кажется, еще ни для чего не подобрав постоянного места.

Переезд в свою, хоть и в стареньком доме, квартиру был знаковым событием — после стольких лет учебных кредитов и скитаний по съемному жилью, — но Ло пришлось отложить новоселье. Клиника, в которую он устроился еще во время учебы, была перегружена из-за аварии неподалеку, но место успело полюбиться Ло и редким нынче человеческим отношением начальства, и отзывчивостью коллег — так что он взял максимальное число смен в хирургии и даже успевал помогать в детском, стараясь не слишком переживать о брошенной дома горе неразобранных вещей.

Сегодня в конце дня главврач пришел лично, поблагодарил всех за труд и объявил о возвращении к нормальному расписанию, чуть ли не силком выгнав Ло на три выходных подряд.

Сил строить планы не нашлось — Ло немного побродил и просто упал в кровать, намереваясь отоспаться как минимум сутки, а уж потом оглядеться и решить, что в этом завале требует первоочередного внимания.

* * *

Ло разбудил громкий грохот где-то над головой. Он машинально потянулся проверить оповещения из расписания на день, но в итоге тупо уставился на часы. Почти полдень, и никуда не нужно идти.

Он начал было хмуро думать, что стоит разобрать в первую очередь, как грохот повторился: вся стена содрогнулась, и, кажется, только чудом не осыпалась. Пожалуй, сначала стоило разобраться с этим.

* * *

Соседнюю дверь открыл здоровенный высокий парень в домашних штанах и заляпанной майке. В руке у него, конечно же, красовался молоток. И назвать соседа просто здоровенным, пожалуй, было бы несправедливо даже для довольно высокого Ло. Торчащие во все стороны красные волосы, цепкий взгляд и бросающиеся в глаза шрамы придавали ему довольно грозный вид, но сосед уставился на Ло скорее озадаченно, будто тот ошибся дверью.

— Да?

— Нельзя ли долбить стену в другое время, я пытался спать.

Казалось, это удивило парня еще больше.

— Юстасс Кид, — будто на автомате представился он и протянул руку, которую Ло сонно пожал. — Извини, не заметил, что ты въехал. Я всех тут знаю, и в будни обычно никого нет. Не хотел мешать. 

Он виновато опустил плечи и улыбнулся. Ло отметил, что выглядело это абсолютно обезоруживающе.

— Трафальгар Ло, — пожав плечами, представился он в ответ. Казалось, он растерял весь пыл, пока шел пару метров между дверьми, поэтому решил добавить: — Обычно мне все равно, но неделя выдалась…

— Чувак, у тебя такие мешки под глазами, что это с другой улицы заметно.

— Ну спасибо, — ухмыльнулся Ло.

Кид рассмеялся, а потом словно замялся:

— Слушай, мне осталась всего пара гвоздей, а до вечера еще в магазин сходить надо… Но ладно, повешу в другой раз. Вряд ли мне повезет застать загадочного соседа снова, все-таки это наш первый раз, — подмигнул он.

Ло понял, что раздражение окончательно улетучилось, и обреченно вздохнул:

— Пару ударов я переживу, все равно уже поднялся. Надеюсь, ты там вешаешь что-нибудь важное.

На это Кид улыбнулся так широко, что Ло даже немного оторопел.

— Да, наконец-то пришли фото открытия студии! Столько лет нам с ребятами это казалось мечтой, и вот! Пригласили фотографа и все такое. Захотелось сразу повесить — хотя бы на удачу. 

Дурацкая лыба так и осталась на его лице.

— Профессия не позволяет мне быть суеверным, но звучит серьезно, — к своему удивлению отозвался Ло, зачем-то опять ухмыляясь.

— Да? И кто же ты?

— Хирург. 

Ло снова пожал плечами, но жест, хоть и был привычным, показался чужеродным. Что-то в выраженной жестикуляции и искренности Кида заставляло невольно задуматься, что сам Ло всегда звучит раздраженно или безразлично. В лучшем случае саркастично, как ему самому нравилось думать. 

Мысль, конечно, была нелепицей — надо было просто разойтись с соседом, каким бы обаятельным тот ни был, переждать немного грохота и отоспаться. До нормального состояния, в котором Ло уже много лет не нужно ничьего одобрения и абсолютно не интересно, какое он создает впечатление вне своих рабочих навыков.

Наконец Ло заметил, что Кид не отвечал все это время и будто застыл, пялясь на него.

— Что? — как можно нейтральнее уточнил он, поводив рукой у того перед глазами. 

— Нет-нет, ничего. Просто не сказал бы. Не в том смысле! — Смущение, пожалуй, переплюнуло все выражения лица до этого. — Очень уважаю врачей, вы спасаете жизни. — Впрочем, Кид быстро пришел в себя. — Но по тебе и не скажешь, я уж думал зазывать тебя клиентом!

Ло повел бровью.

— И что же у вас за салон?

Кид многозначительно уставился на руки Ло.

— Ну, типа…

Теперь рассмеялся Ло.

— Футболка мешает, но если что место я найду, — усмехнулся он, покрутив запястьями. — И почему же я не могу быть и хирургом, и клиентом в тату-салоне? Может, я останусь так доволен, что начну рекомендовать вас благодарным пациентам: тяжелые жизненные ситуации и чудесные восстановления — хорошая причина для татуировки.

Он ждал, что Кид пошутит в ответ, но тот только отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону. Ло моргнул, а потом мысленно выругался, еще раз присмотревшись к широким шрамам, части которых тоже «мешала» майка.

— Ладно, закончи, чтобы я мог еще поспать, потом зайду уточнить адрес. Приятно было познакомиться.

Кид все еще отстраненно кивнул, и Ло уже собрался уходить, но тот вдруг опомнился:

— А как насчет ужина? Я ведь должен как-то извиниться?

В очередной раз за сегодня Ло удивленно застыл, но, кажется, он начал входить в этот ритм то ли любезностей, то ли дружелюбного флирта.

— С чего бы? — прищурился он.

— Ну, я собирался взять пива, приготовить начос и посмотреть какой-нибудь боевик, — Кид снова оживился и хитро добавил: — что звучит не особо солидно для выходного хозяина салона. Да и почему нет? Я сам делаю начос, они — бомба.

— Я в деле, если заменим на ужастик, и выбирать буду я, — зловеще ухмыльнулся Ло. 

Кид безуспешно попытался изобразить испуг, и они рассмеялись.

— Но если серьезно, сто лет не ел домашней еды, так что не откажусь, даже если твои начос сгорят.

— Самый ценный гость этого года!

* * *

В итоге они трепались еще добрых полчаса, но времени до ужина оставалось еще прилично — на звонок Лами для консультации по ужастикам и подбор приличного худи из горы вещей точно хватало. Может, даже на то, чтобы разобрать и сложить уже в шкаф коробку-другую.

Ло чувствовал эту квартиру домом, а настроение было достаточно хорошим, чтобы не заморачиваться и списать это на то, что он впервые нормально может осмотреть ее в солнечном свете. 

Кид — интересный парень, от вечера с которым Ло точно ничего не потеряет.

А если и настало время пустить в свою жизнь чуть больше нелепицы и хороших причин для татуировки — что-то подсказывало, что он во всех смыслах найдет место.


End file.
